Ears
by Deutschykins
Summary: Stork doesn't like it when people touch his ears, and Finn finds out why. FinnxStork, PWP, lemon.


Wow it's been a while since I've written anything. But I'm back, and writing in a new fandom. I've been into Storm Hawks since it first premired on Cartoon Network, I just never got the chance to really write a fanfic. So read enjoy, and sorry if Finn and Stork are a bit OOC, it's my first time writing for SH.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Storm Hawks, although I can dream.

Warnings: PWP, yaoi, FinnxStork, lemon, smut. I warned you.

--

It was night time, and after a long day the Storm Hawks found a deserted terra to camp out on. Everyone was asleep, except for two memebers of the squadron. "Come on Stork! Why not?" Finn whined for the millionth time that night. "Because I said so." Stork replied trying to stay as calm as possible, which was hard to do since he was slowly losing his patience. "Let me at least touch 'em!" Finn pleaded, reaching his hand up to pet Stork's long ears.

"NO!" the Merb yelled, slapping Finn's hand away in a panic. "And keep it down, I don't want to wake everyone up." Stork added whle he covered his ears with his hands in case the blonde tried to touch them again. "At least tell me why I can't!" Finn complained, getting frustrated as well. "I...I...just don't like people touching my ears..." Stork said quietly obviously lying. "But you let the piercer touch your ears." Finn pointed out, slightly proud of himself when he saw Stork searching his mind for a comeback.

Stork just sighed and rubbed his temples before saying "Just...let it go Finn." he really wanted to drop this subject. "You really won't let me touch them? Even though we're going out?" Finn tired to guilt trip his lover into agreeing. The pilot let out a shaky, defeated breath and said "Fine, but I'm only letting you do it because at some point in time, I know you'll try it when my guard is down." Finn mentally cheered and was about to reach for them when Stork added "Also, could we do this in your room, I don't want anyone walking in on this."

"Ummm...okay." the blonde answered understanding, it would be kind of akward if someone walked in on him randomly petting Stork's ears. When they reached his his room, Stork immediately locked the door to ensure that no one would be interrupting them. Finn was a bit confused but shrugged it off. Letting out a long sigh, Stork said "Okay go ahead." leaning his head down a bit to make it easier for Finn to reach. He smiled brightly, placed one hand on Stork's left ear, and lightly rubbed it.

The pilot's reaction however, was not something Finn expected. He heard Stork whimper slightly, and felt his uniform being tightly gripped. Now Finn understood why Stork would never let anyone touch his ears. Finn's smile turned evil as he pushed Stork onto the bed. "What are you...ooohh..." the Merb didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Finn lightly bit his ear. Stork gasped and loudly moaned as the small bites turned into licks.

"I didn't know your ears were so sensitive." Finn said, a smirk still playing on his face. "I know, I didn't want to tell you. For some reason I had a feeling that you would take advantage of it." Stork replied with a small, nervous smile on his face. The blonde leaned down and quietly said "You know me too well." With that, he grabbed one of Stork's earrings with his teeth and pulled on it. The Merb felt his face heat up and his toes curl as he let out a chocked off moan at the sensation.

Finn worked his way down to kiss Stork on the lips, sliding his tounge out to taste the pilot under him. Stork willingly let Finn explore his mouth, while wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck. When they seperated, they were both panting, and Stork still had a small stain of red across his cheeks. Finn smirked at Stork again, and gave him a swift bite to the neck. Besides his ears, Stork's neck was the most sensitive part of his body, and Finn knew it all too well.

The pilot tangled his hands in Finn's hair, and his mouth went agape as a long drawn out moan emitted from his throat. "F-Finn, stop I...I need to get back to steering the Condor..." Stork tried to say calmly, although it only came out as stutters and rushed words. "We've landed for the night remember? Just relax Stork, besides I've been waiting to get you alone for a while now." Finn answered. Stork opened his mouth to say something, but Finn cut him off by once again latching onto his neck.

Instead of a quick bite, the blonde sucked and licked at the spot, feeling Stork writhing under him, and his hands griping his hair tighter. Finn released the skin in his mouth and saw a small purple spot forming on Stork's neck. Finn laughed a little, knowing that if Stork saw it, he would be killed in the morning. He felt Stork push down on his head, signaling him to move lower, and he happily obliged. Finn unbuckled the three belts, taking time to wonder why the Merb needed them in the first place.

Finn dropped the belts on the ground, and worked on removing Stork's shirt. "You too." Stork said. "Huh?" Finn asked, not really sure what Stork meant by that. "Take your shirt off too." Stork clarrified. "Oh!" Finn said before adding "You wanna get to the good stuff soon huh?" "It's not that...I just...don't like being the only one...well...you know...'exposed' in this kind of situation." Stork answered, laughing a little. Finn just smiled while took his shirt off as well to join Stork's on the floor.

"Ah!" Stork cried out when Finn began trailing his tounge down his chest. He once again gripped Finn's hair and moaned loudly when the blonde started sucking on a nipple, and lightly pinched the other. Stork bit his lip, trying to slience himself, afraid of waking the others. Finn looked up, noticing the pilot holding back. Unfortunately for Stork, Finn wouldn't have it and he bit down on the nipple in his mouth. Stork arched his back, crying out in what almost sounded like a sob.

"No holding back on me Stork, I want to hear everything." Finn said huskily before trailing his tounge even further down. Stork's grip on Finn's hair tightened and his breathing quickened when Finn licked a trail right above Stork's pants. Then he felt Finn slip from his grasp, and the warmth disappear. "W-what...why...why did you stop?" Stork asked shakily when he saw Finn sitting up. "We can't exactly do this with shoes and pants on now can we?" Finn asked, kicking off his shoes.

"No, I suppose not." Stork answered, while sitting up to take off his foot guards. "Good, now that we have that settled..." Finn said before tackling Stork back onto the bed. He kissed the Merb under him, reaching down to rub the bulge in Stork's pants. Stork's hands shot up, grabbing Finn's shoulders and he whimpered into the kiss. Finn released Stork's lips, and slid down his body to remove his pants. The blonde pulled Stork's pants down his legs, wondering how he could even fit boxers into his already skin-tight pants.

Finn was about to take his pants off until he heard Stork say "Wait. Let me do it." Finn was completely taken aback, Stork had never volunteered to help him get his clothes off before. Once they were off, Stork slid his hand into Finn's boxers, rubbing the blonde's hardened member. Finn inhaled sharply, and let out a shuddering moan as Stork moved his hand at an agonizingly slow pace. The pilot smirked, and decided to surprise Finn for the third time that night.

Stork manuvered his way in between Finn's legs, and pulled down his boxers. "You aren't..." Finn said, now utterly shocked, there was no way that this man was Stork. "Watch me." Stork said right before taking the length into his mouth. Finn practically screamed at the wet warmth surrounding him while watching Stork bob his head, trying to take as much of him in as he could. Finn put his hand on Stork's head, and gripped his hair. The Merb only hummed and continued his work, feeling Finn buck a bit into his mouth from the vibrations.

Finn was in heaven, he never knew Stork had such a talented mouth, he closed his eyes and enjoyed it for as long as he could, and then it was gone. Finn opened his eyes to see Stork sitting up, with a strange gleam in his eyes. "Uhhh...Stork are you alright?" Finn asked, wanting to make sure he was okay. Stork just smirked, pushed Finn down and straddled his hips before saying "Yes, I'm perfectly fine." With that, Stork ripped off his boxers and impaled himself on Finn's length.

Finn gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white, sobbing at the wonderful pleasure of Stork surrounding him. Stork, on the other hand, was slightly regretting what he had just done. The blonde was about to start thusting until he heard Stork's small cries of pain. "A-are you alright?" Finn stuttered. Stork looked at him through tear filled eyes, and nodded. "I'm fine...just start moving." Finn obeyed and began a slow pace, while Stork followed him by thrusting downwards.

Finn placed his hands on Stork's hips, and the pilot put his hands on Finn's chest. The blonde twisted his hips, trying to find the spot that would turn Stork's whimpers of pain into cries of pleasure. Stork tried to do the same, by shifting his hips a little on each downward thrust. Soon enough, they found it Stork stopped moving completely and uttered a loud moan that seemed to fill the room. "Found it." Fin whispered to himself, happy that he didn't have to hear his lover in pain anymore.

"Ah..Finn..." Stork called, speeding up his pace a bit. Finn looked up after hearing his name, his eyes widening at the sight above him. Stork had his eyes closed, and a red tinge on his cheeks while he rode him. Finn moaned, feeling Stork quicken the pace even more and his climax building. Finn let go of the Merb's hips and stroked Stork's member along with his thrusts. "I love you." Finn said, wanting to hear Stork say it back. "Me too..." Stork replied.

This was not the answer Finn wanted, he stopped moving his hand and his hips. Stork opened his eyes, looking like he was about to burst into tears if the blonde didn't continue his previous actions. "Say it. Say the whole thing." "B-but...but...Ahh!" Stork was cut off as Finn stroked him, reminding him of his prize if he said it. "I...I l-love you too." Stork finally said. "That's more like it." Finn answred, continuing his thrusts and pumping.

Stork began to move his hips again as well, his three-pronged toes grabbing the bed sheets. They were both close and they could tell by the way their actions sped up, and became desperate. Then it happened, Stork's back went rigid and he all but screamed Finn's name as he came on said boy's hand and his own stomach. Finn followed shortly after with a choked cry of Stork's name, for a minute eveything seemed to freeze while they both tried to come down from their highs.

The pilot lifted himself off of Finn's hips and collapsed on the bed, panting. Finn slipped in behind him, holding Stork against his chest. "I love you Stork, try to get some sleep for once okay?" Finn said, burrying his face into the back of Stork's neck. "I love you too...and I'm not promising anything, but I'll try." Stork answered, holding the hands around his waist. With that, Finn closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Stork however, just hoped that the terra they had decided to land on wasn't inhabited by creatures, and that they would all be alive come morning.

--

YES! I'm done!! Wow this was way harder to write then I had thought it was going to be. Once again, sorry if they're OOC, I did my best. So R&R I'd really appreciate it. Thanks!!


End file.
